Say Something
by knic28
Summary: Eren attempts suicide. He and Levi deal with that. Trigger warning for suicide.
1. Chapter 1: Gray

If nobody ever read we would never get anywhere. We wouldn't have music, we wouldn't have books, newspapers, television, movies, anything, really.

However, sometimes people hate reading certain things. For example, Levi never, never wanted to read the 2 sentences written on a sheet of notebook paper- wrinkled and folded countless times. The two sentences said only this: "I'm so sorry to have caused you this trouble. I love you."

He hated coming home and reading it, taped to the back of the door. He hated the widening of his eyes, the small shake of his head, and the whispered, "no" that left his lips. He hated yelling Eren's name over and over as he pounded on the boy's bedroom door. He hated kicking it in and kneeling on the ground, cradling Eren's dying body in his arms. He hated pulling out his phone and dialing 911, hated the excruciating wait for them to get there, hated the slits down Eren's wrists, hated the knife covered in blood, hated the color red, hated the floor that had almost been a death bed, hated the world, and hated himself.

Levi now clutched the wrinkled paper in one of his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and kneading his forehead with the other. He had come so close to losing someone so indescribably important to him; to think, he may have never seen those green eyes or that passionate smile again. The thought in itself was horrifying enough, but finding the boy covered in blood and laying on the floor was beyond horrifying. It was excruciating. It was miserable. It was unthinkable, disgusting, terrifying. It was hell.

Slowly, yet deliberately, Levi stood up from his seated position on his bed. He loped out to the living room of the apartment he shared with Eren, shrugged on a coat, and exited, locking the door behind him. He arrived at the hospital around twenty minutes later. He carried with him a disposable coffee cup filled with warm hot chocolate.

Upon Levi's arrival in his room, Eren turned his head and looked at him; his face showed no joy when he layed eyes on the man. It stayed emotionless, cold, numb. Levi pointed at the cup in his hand and set it on the table next to Eren's bed. He drew up a chair and sat down in it, not saying anything for a long while.

At last, he drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Eren," he murmured in a low tone. Eren turned his head towards the light filtering in through the pink curtains. He didn't like pink much, but he couldn't dislike the warm, rosy glow the sunlight gave the room when it poured through those curtains.

"Eren," Levi repeated, his voice cutting through the thunderous, utter silence. Eren turned back to face him as Levi gently took one of his hands. "What happened last night... We should talk about it." The boy looked down at their joined hands before closing his eyes and shutting the older man out. Levi's gaze went up to the face of the person who was nearly a son to him. It was completely blank.

He cleared his throat and spoke again, "I... I'm sorry, Eren. I had no idea that you weren't happy in life. Please, don't leave like that."

Eren simply laid there, unmoving and breathing deeply. Levi reached up and gently brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. He uttered the younger's name once more, quietly this time. They stayed quiet for a long while before Eren broke the silence.

"It isn't your fault, you know. It would've happened even if my mom was still here. It's my fault."

Levi cringed at Eren's last sentence, angry that he blamed himself for something that he knew, logically, that nobody was responsible for. He ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Eren's hand slowly, keeping his eyes on his lap.

"It's nobody's fault, Eren," he stated matter-of-factly.

Eren didn't say anything. He just continued to lay there, brows knitted and eyes half-lidded.

Levi stayed quietly at Eren's bedside as long as he could, asking the boy if he needed anything every so often. He only left after a nurse had come in a third time with a ferocious look on his face, warning him that visiting **hours ****were** _**over**_. Once home, he pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and took it to his room. It was left unopened as he drifted to sleep on top of his immaculately straight bed covers.


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet

If there was one thing Levi did not want to do the next day, it was go back to work. However, the school needed him there for a three hour detention.

Throughout the entire agonizingly long session, he thought of Eren and wondered what he was supposed to do now that everything was so different. After the three hours of mostly silence and the occasional necessity to tell a loud kid to shut their trap, he had reached the conclusions that Eren would be monitored 24/7, that he would take a while off from teaching these brats to do so, and that it was necessary to make him see a psychologist as often as possible. The man sighed and waited for the last students to leave.  
As soon as the last one had, he gathered up his things and locked the door behind him. Getting in his car, he made the decision to stop at Hanji's and bring Mikasa along with him to visit Eren.

She lived with Hanji now because after Eren's mother had died, Levi had, somewhat grudgingly, consented to taking in Eren, but only Eren. Hanji had later decided that she would become Mikasa's guardian.

The small gray car pulled up in front of a moderately sized brick house and Levi stepped out of it. He rang the doorbell and crossed his arms, tapping his foot softly wile he waited. The lock made a clicking noise, the handle turned, the door opened, and a raven-haired girl stepped out. She looked worried; her eyes were red, brow furrowed, tissues in hand.

"Levi," she stated upon seeing him.

"Eren would like to see you," he responded without hesitation," Are you going to come?"

She only blinked at fist, but then turned around and called to Hanji, giving her a brief explanation of where she was going. As soon as Mikasa had gotten her shoes and coat on though, Hanji rushed in, dressed in a similar fashion, a grave look displayed on her features to match. She nodded to Levi ad hurried out the door and into his car. Levi sighed quietly and followed suit, Mikasa behind him, tucking her scarf into her coat's collar as she walked.

Levi led the way to Eren's room once they all arrived at the hospital. Eren was asleep when they entered, but awoke when the door shut. Once again, he refrained from smiling; he only sat there, silently following them with his eyes.

Mikasa pushed past the other two as she rushed in and threw herself into the chair that was continually at Eren's bedside. The hospital's disallowence of more than one visitor for a solid twenty four hours had let the fear and worry pent up in her and she gently grasped Eren's hand as hot tears began to spill over her cheeks, marking her face with their burning, salty tracks.

"Mikasa," Eren murmured, "Don't. It's alright. I'm still here, aren't I?" He squeezed her hand in his own and leaned towards her. "I get out tomorrow, anyway. You'll have to see me more once I get home." The corners of his mouth stretched upwards in what he hoped was a smile; he couldn't be sure, however. It had been such a very long time since he last had worn a grin.

His half-smile-half-grimace brought a smile to Mikasa even through her tears. She nodded her head and scrubbed at her eyes with back of her hand. "I'm thankful for that, Eren," she stated in a tone laced with melancholy.

Levi cleared his throat and took a seat in the furthest corner of the room. Hanji, however, strode directly over to stand at Eren's left side.

"Can I?" she asked, nodding towards his wrist. He nodded back at her and she gingerly lifted one bandaged wrist, flipped it over slowly, examined it as she softly dragged her index finger across it, then put it back down to rest at his side. Hanji then spoke once more. "Eren," she said, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're still here. We would all be devastated if something were to happen to you."

"You mean if I succeeded," he retorted.

"Yes. If you succeeded. This is one case in which I'm glad that you did not succeed." She ran a hand through his dark locks; she didn't appear to care that they hadn't been washed in two days. He didn't appear to care that she was even there.

An hour or so passed with Mikasa and Eren's murmured speech and Hanji occasionally joining in on the conversation. Eren was informed of everything that was going on outside the hospital. As it was, only a select few people that he was close to knew exactly why he was in the hospital.

Another half hour had passed when Hanji gave Eren one final pat on the shoulder and left. It was only a few minutes after the door had closed that it opened once more, and a blond head poked in.

"Eren?" the blond questioned.

"Hello, Armin," Eren and Mikasa chorused.

"Oh thank god. I had to ask a nurse three times where your room was before I found it. Are you alright, Eren?"

Eren simply shrugged. Armin scurried over to stand by him in Hanji's vacated space. "What have the two of you been talking about? Has Mikasa told you about things happening in school? Do you want to know the homework?"

Eren chuckled before letting out a breath and muttering, "Fuck no I don't want to know the homework. Fuckin' shitty school anyway."

At this statement, Levi glanced towards the group and instructed Eren to watch his, "filthy god damn mouth, brat," and strode out of the room. He returned a matter of minutes later, a silver laptop in his arms. He returned to the, regrettably, pea soup-colored chair he had previously resided in and opened it. The clicks of his typing took away some of the cold aura the room had about it.

Armin went back to talking with Eren and Mikasa about trivial things that he was sure were extremely important. Eren went back to vaguely absorbing at least half of the conversation. Mikasa went back to quietly holding Eren's hand and occassionally speaking. Their conversation was interrupted, however, when Levi suddenly asked, "Eren, would you rather see a male or female professional?"

All went silent for a few seconds and then Eren responded, "What do you mean, 'professional?"

"Professional help. You're going to see a psychologist."

"I don't want to."

"Tough, kid. Male or female?"

Eren didn't respond. He only crossed his arms and looked at his lap bitterly. Levi suppressed a sigh and went back to typing and clicking, breathing a, "Female it is, then."

Armin went back to chattering softly a short while later and continued in this manner until he departed. Mikasa, however, stayed with him as long as she possibly could; when she absolutely had to leave, she brushed her fingers through Eren's hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be here when you get out tomorrow," she said. She then stepped away from the bed and waited by the door for Levi.

The man followed her, but only after he awkwardly stood by Eren for a bit and uttered, "Tomorrow morning I'll come pick you up. See you then."

"Bye," Eren muttered at his retreating back.

The door swung closed behind the two visitors and Eren was alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

Sort of a slow chapter. Sorry about that. Sometimes those are necessary though. It'll pick up in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3: Tired

Being alone with one's thoughts is often a gift, yet at other times, it is the worst punishment that could be inflicted on a person. Eren considered it a strange combination of both, now. He was not a neophyte to this mix of gratitude and hatred; it was often that he felt it alone in his dark room, laying on his bed, thinking for hours. A gift and a curse.

Thoughts of his failure only plagued him and made the aching black hole in his chest grow stronger. Why couldn't he just have done it earlier? How come Levi had to come home and ruin everything? What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know how one was supposed to try and move on from something so horrific. God, if only he had managed to do this right. To do something right for once. Why the fuck was a worthless, disgusting piece of shit even allowed to exist? Every bit of love anyone had ever shown him was wasted on him. He was less than nothing.

Sleep was necessary within a few hours, but Eren all but absolutely refused to comply with his circadian rhythm. Sleep could wait until he had cleared some of the buzzing feeling out of his too-full head. As expected, he failed to do this before unconsciousness came over him.

* * *

The pink curtains once again shed a rose-tinted light on the cold hospital room as the sun shone through them. The pink light fell upon Eren's closed eyelids, effectively waking him from his fitful slumber. He sat up slowly and roughly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The fog sleep had brought cleared in a few moments. Wonderful. He had survived another night.

Eren stretched for a bit until there was a soft knock on his door. It opened a second later and Levi walked in.

"Are you ready, brat?" he inquired.

Eren nodded and took the clothes Levi had brought with him into the bathroom. He donned the clothing and exited the small room. Together, they left the hospital room that Eren was so sick of seeing and checked out of the building altogether. The bright sunlight outside was a huge contrast to the rosy pink light and the florescent lights that he had been accustomed to over the past few days. It shone off the pavement and reflected into his eyes, making him wince and put his, still bandaged, arm up to throw a bit of shade into his field of vision.

Levi walked quickly to the vehicle he had left running and Eren followed. The older man got in after him and began the drive back home.

"So, are you gonna take me to some doctor? Fix my brain up?" Eren questioned sarcastically.

Levi let out a breath. "No, Eren. We're going home right now. You've been in that place for days. I figured you'd like a shower or something. Hell, I'd like you to shower."

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Fine. Sounds better than going to a shrink."

"You will see a shrink tomorrow though." When Eren let out an exasperated "ugh," he responded with, "I honestly do not give a fuck whether you want to go or not, kiddo."

The boy grunted again and absently watched the streets roll by through his window. After long few minutes, the car pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Levi turned the key and pulled it out before opening his door and stepping outside. He turned around, however when he realized that Eren wasn't behind him. His shoulders slumped and he sighed as he strode back to the car and tapped on Eren's window.

"Hey," he said, "are you going to come out of there or not?"

Eren stared blankly ahead of him and shook his head slowly. Levi tapped on the window once again. "Come on, it's cold out here. I want to go inside." He pulled on the door handle. Eren had locked the door. Levi furrowed his brow and unlocked it, only to see Eren lock it again before he could pull him out. After two more attempts (Eren was slightly impressed that he even managed to do that more than once), he finally got the door open and grabbed Eren's arm.

"Damn it, come out, Eren," he mumbled through a frown. Eren made no move to get out of the car, so Levi yanked on his arm, obtaining a small yelp and a wince from the boy.

"Shit," he muttered, "Eren, I will stay here the entire damn day. Are you going to come or not?"

Eren sighed and very, very slowly got out of the car.

"Sure took your sweet god damn time, didn't you," Levi scowled.

They made their way up the stairs to the second floor of the building. Levi pulled out his keys as they neared their apartment and unlocked the door, ushering Eren inside before him. A small blond person and a darker-haired girl popped up from the couch and rushed to the door to greet him.

"Eren," Mikasa breathed his name as she attached herself to him through a hug. "You're back home." She pulled away and held him at arm's length to look at his face. "I'm staying with you."

"Erm, for how long?" he replied.

She shrugged in response and gently pulled him to the sofa. Mikasa and Armin sat on either side of Eren while Levi simply hung up his coat, expression deadpan as always.

"Listen, guys," Eren began, "it's nice to have you here to greet me, but I haven't showered in three days and I would really like to do that now." Mikasa nodded while Armin gave a simple, "Alright, Eren." It didn't surprise the teenager when they followed him into his bedroom, but he was a bit taken aback when Armin entered the bathroom with him.

"Armin, I need to shower."

"I know that."

Eren made a shooing motion with his hand, "Get out then."

"I can't do that; I'm sorry. You have to have someone with you at all times now," he explained, rubbing his neck.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Eren moaned, "Fine. Turn around while i undress."

Armin gave an apologetic smile and did so and turned back once his friend was in the shower. A few minutes passed and they came out of the bathroom together, Eren's hair sopping wet and Armin looking glad to be out of such a steamy room. The remainder of the day passed slowly; they ate, they talked, they sat around doing absolutely zilch, Armin tried to get Eren to play video games with him, but ended up playing by himself. He and Mikasa left just before 10 PM and Eren went to bed a while after. It was somewhat uncomfortable for the boy, trying to sleep with Levi watching him relentlessly the entire time, but he eventually drifted to sleep despite the man's unwavering gaze.


	4. Chapter 4: Mean

The gray interior of the car was far too close to Eren for his own comfort. His eyes shifted nervously upward at the ceiling. He reached up with his left hand and touched it, keeping his palm firmly planted on it for a while. Warm breath rushed past his lips in a tremendous sigh and he let his hand fall back to his lap. Looking out the window at the other cars rushing by gave him little comfort. Then again, how much comfort was he supposed to take from his surroundings when he was, at this very moment, being taken to have his poor, sick head inspected.

He had argued about it with Levi at every chance he got. Levi had finally just tuned him out and Eren quit. The hours until they had to leave went by too quickly and now he found himself pressing his back into his seat, irrationally trying to become one with the car in an attempt to avoid meeting a psychologist. Needless to say, it did not work and they arrived at their destination shortly.

A small woman sat behind a desk and mumbled a greeting without looking up until Levi impatiently tapped on the wood in front of her.

"Do you have an appointment?" she queried.

"Yes. It's supposed to be at 2 PM," he replied sharply.

"Name?"

"Jaegar."

She rifled through stacks of paper for a moment before speaking again, "Mm. Jenny will be out in a moment. Please have a seat in the meantime."

Despite the woman's request, Eren did not sit down. Instead, he paced the floor absentmindedly for the next few minutes. Precisely at 2 PM, a tall, willowy woman came into the waiting room.

"Jaegar?" she inquired, her hand was extended and her white smile flashed at Eren. The boy took it tentatively and she shook his hand with vigor. "Hi, I'm Jenny. Do you want to step back into my office with me?"

When Eren gave a small nod, she smiled in response and motioned for him to follow her. Jenny made small talk with him as they made their way down the hall towards her office. How was he? His first name was Eren, right? The weather was nice. Was the man that brought him his father? Oh, guardian.

Levi waited patiently as the hour slowly ticked by. He learned a lot from a women's magazine about how you shouldn't eat in order to be sexy. A casual eye roll and little concern was given to the magazine as he cast it aside. When the awkward-looking Eren and ridiculously-brightly smiling Jenny reentered the waiting room, Levi stood up, nodded to the woman, and left with Eren trailing behind him. The ride home passed in utter silence.

After they had been home for two or three hours, eating was a necessity for Eren, as his stomach had begun to scream at him. He pried himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. A few moments passed until Levi heard an annoyed, "Hey, where are the knives?" from the boy's general direction.

"Had to get rid of them. They're sharp," was his matter-of-fact reply.

"Sharp? What, you're afraid I'm going to try and slit my throat or something?" he said through an angry smirk. Levi said nothing. "How the hell am I supposed to cut stuff without a knife? I can't just tear the fucking skin of a pineapple."

"We don't have a pineapple."

"What if we get a pineapple? How am I supposed to eat it?"

"We won't get a pineapple. They're gross as hell anyway."

"Pineapples are not gross as hell! They're great. You're gross as hell!"

At this small outburst, Levi sauntered into the kitchen. "It's just a pineapple. No need to yell."

"You always say that! 'There's no god damn need to yell, Eren. It doesn't matter, Eren.' Maybe I fucking want to yell at you for once. You're a fucking pain in the ass to live with."

Quietly and slowly, Levi raised his hand level with Eren's eyes, pulled back his middle finger with his thumb, and gave the boy's forehead a hard flick that sounded with a dull _clunk_. "Here. We don't have pineapple," at this point, he handed an orange to Eren. Eren simply stared at it. "You're hungry. We don't have pineapple." Levi looked from the fruit to the boy and shoved it at him.

It took Eren a moment, but after blinking and shaking his head, he took the orange and set it on the counter next to him. "It's not about the fucking pineapple, Levi. How the hell could it be?" Levi looked on, saying nothing as Eren yelled. "You're not even going to say anything are you? Fuck this. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck this whole world. It's shitty and I wish you hadn't come home when you did a few days ago. If you had just let me die, I would be fine. You would be fine. You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." With that, he stormed past the shorter man, angrily rubbing his face and hitting his elbow on the wall, but refusing to wince. The door to his room slammed closed behind him and Levi put the orange back where it belonged.

He followed Eren shortly afterward and sat down on the floor with his back against the closed door. "God damn brat," he muttered to himself. He cleared his throat and spoke again, a bit louder this time so Eren could hear, "You're wrong, actually. It wouldn't be fine. I'm going to deal with you for as long as I want to."

Eren's ire and doubt seeped through the door. He wouldn't believe that statement. Not now. Not for a long time.

* * *

Sigh. Sorry it took me a while to upload this. You'd think being super depressed would help me to write this story; sadly, it only prevents me from getting off my ass. Anyhoo, angry Eren was such a relief to write. I love angry Eren.


	5. Chapter 5: Looking At a Worried Scene

Saying that Eren avoided Levi the next day would be a tragic understatement. Painstakingly skirting around him all day was tedious, at best. His shoulders fell in relief when a knock sounded on the apartment's front door and a very tired-looking Mikasa stood behind it. He greeted her with a tired, "hey" and beckoned for her to follow him inside. She did so without saying a word, walking straight to the very back of the apartment and into his room. Eren didn't question her behavior until she reemerged carrying his coat. She threw the soft article at him.

"Put it on. We have to leave this place," she said monotonously.

Eren did as he was told, shrugging the jacket on over his shoulders and zipping it up. He quickly called to Levi, explaining that he would be with Mikasa. Levi assented with a one word reply.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" he inquired as she gently took his hand and lead him out the front door and down two flights of stairs. The chill air stung his eyes as harsh wind whipped through his hair, carrying the stagnant feeling that had lingered inside of him all day away to somewhere unknown.

Mikasa quietly sauntered along the sidewalk, holding Eren's hand all the while. She dropped it only when they arrived at a small coffee shop and accepted the warmth's undeniable invitation. They ordered their drinks respectively and received them shortly after. Their eyes roamed the brightly-lit interior until they found a table by the tall windows. For a while, they casually sipped at the warm liquid they held.

"Is this your first time being out of the house since you left the hospital?" Mikasa queried.

Eren nodded, "Didn't really feel like going out and risking seeing anyone. I'm glad that you brought me out today though. It's been pretty awkward back at the apartment."

"Did something happen?"

"Mm? No. Why do you ask?"

"Something happened, Eren. What was it?"

The boy sighed deeply and took a slow drink of his coffee. "I just sort of yelled at him. I said something about him being a pain in the ass to live with."

Mikasa snorted. "Well, I'm sure you weren't wrong. He's demanding."

"Still, I didn't have to scream at him."

"He can get over it," she said before swallowing more coffee. "That was a fairly traumatic event that just occurred."

He shrugged, "I guess so. Where's Armin been? I haven't seen him since the other day. I thought he'd be around whenever you were."

"You know how he is with his classes. He always studies too much for all of them. I told him to meet us here when he has time though."

As if summoned by Mikasa's words, the blond-haired boy pushed open the door and stepped inside. He waved to the two of them and went on to order a small Americano. Upon receiving his drink, he made is way to their table and sat down with them. A soft smile graced his features as he greeted them.

"Hi, guys. It's nice to see you outside of your house, Eren."

"Probably good for me to be out," he responded dully.

"Probably," he agreed.

"Everyone's been asking about you at school," Armin mused, wrapping his fingers around the warm cup. "They want to know where you are and when you'll be back."

"What did you tell them?" Eren inquired, voice not betraying any of the worry or tenseness he felt at the bit of information his friend shared with him.

"We haven't told them anything, Eren," Mikasa said, voice gentle.

"We only told them that you weren't feeling well, don't worry," Armin added with a smile.

Eren breathed an unsubtle sigh of relief and slouched a bit in his chair. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, the bell that announced new customers rang sharply. A pretty brunette stepped in, followed by a short boy. The brunette waved eagerly at Mikasa, Eren, and Armin while the boy simply gave them a casual grin. After they had also received their orders, they made their way to the table at which they all sat. Unlike Armin, however, they didn't sit down with the others.

"Hey, Eren! It's good to see you again," the brunette greeted, smiling earnestly and giving a little wave to the green-eyed boy.

"Hi, Sasha," he responded, smiling as well.

"Are you feeling any better? I haven't seen you in school lately. Armin said you were sick."

"Yeah," added the boy, "Finally, you're back in the world of the living."

"Good to see you too, Connie," Eren replied.

Sasha giggled faintly and ruffled Eren's hair with the hand that wasn't clutching her coffee cup. "You look like you're feeling better. I hope you'll be at school tomorrow!" She and Connie gave one last wave and scurried out the door to whereabouts unknown to Eren.

Eren pressed his cold fingertips pressed to tired eyes and rested his elbows on the table in an attempt to relax. "Ugh, guys, what am I gonna do back at school? I can't tell them why I've been out. I'll just tell them I've had a cold or something."

Mikasa and Armin exchanged glances. "Ah," Armin began, "Eren, we think you should tell them."

Eren simply blinked incredulously for a moment. "Why the hell would I tell everyone that my brain is fucked up?"

"Not everyone, and your brain is not fucked up. Just tell some of them. Like Marco and Jean. You're sort of close to them right? It would be helpful, I think."

"How would that be helpful? It would be helpful in making them stay as far away from me as they can, but that's about it."

"Eren, we're talking about your friends here," Mikasa reminded him gently, "Even if Jean can be an ass sometimes, he wouldn't be scared off. And Marco is... Marco is Marco. He cares about all his friends like they're family. Besides, even if anyone is going to think less of you because you tell them, they aren't worthy of your attention." She paused for a moment before stating in a much lower voice, "If anyone does that, I am going to hurt them."

Her last sentence did not go unnoticed by the two boys, but they did not comment on it. He let out another sigh. "I'll think about it. I have to go back tomorrow. You guys'll be there, right?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Thanks," he breathed, a bit of the apprehension in his chest leaving at his friends' chorused reply. His gaze lowered and came to rest on his chapped hands.

"You haven't missed much, don't worry," Armin assured. "We did an experiment in chemistry, though. Hanji set the ceiling on fire by accident."

Eren grinned. The mental image of his favorite teacher setting things on fire was not altogether foreign to him. "Can't say I'm really surprised. She'd set the whole school on fire if nobody else was in it."

Mikasa smirked while Armin grinned widely. "Of course she would," the blond responded.

Trivial, but pleasant, conversation continued between them as two hours passed. The three hardly noticed the time passing until it was completely dark out. They walked back to Eren and Levi's apartment in the cold. Their coats were shed as they walked through the front door and began to warm up. The three of them ate, talked, and generally fucked around until late; when it was around 11 PM, they all plopped down in Eren's small bedroom with blankets, not bothering to tell their respective guardians that they wouldn't be home that night, as they had told them so much earlier in the day.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy with the SAT, a show, and the Holidays. Anyways, chapter 5. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
